


Emblian University

by Adashi_Smith



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adashi_Smith/pseuds/Adashi_Smith
Summary: A nice little college au with all your favorite characters with lots of twists and turns to keep you on the edges of your seats. Hope you guys are ready for a wild ride into the life of magical college students.(Also be prepared for somewhat moderates amount of cursing...)





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> So it's my second fan fic and this is just a short intro chapter so enjoy

"Okay dorks we're here," a blue haired girl announced to the two guys making out in the back seat.

"Lucina they can't hear you," another man said, "Try this." Just like that the man slapped the paler man's leg, drawing a sharp shout out of his mouth.

"ADASHI," the white haired boy screamed.

"Chrom, Robin we're here," Adashi said as if he didn't just slap Robin's leg.

"Maybe next time don't slap my boyfriend to get our attention," Chrom said annoyed. He glared at Adashi as Robin blushed in embarrassment.

"Guys get the hell out of my car, before I kick you out," Lucina said as she opened the driver door to get out. Adashi followed her lead and headed towards the trunk to grab his belongings. Chrom and Robin quickly followed behind and emptied the rest of Lucina's car.

"So I'm heading over to my dorm guys," Lucina waved as she carried her boxes of stuff away from the group. The three boys looked at each other before continuing to their dorm. Suddenly Adashi's phone began to buzz in his back pocket.

"Guys go on without me," Adashi said as he set down his boxes and pulled out his phone.  
\---------------------------------  
Miriel: Adashi do you remember what I told you two months ago

Adashi: nope

Miriel: oh my gods

Miriel: I told you that more students were transfering this year and so the rooms have changed. You still have your same room as last year, but this year you have a roommate.

Miriel: Now what I was originally going to tell you is that he has already arrived and so you should probably hurry. I think you might just find a new "friend"

Adashi: SHIIIIIIIIT

Miriel: Adashiiiiiiiii

Adashi: sorry  
\---------------------------------  
"Fuck, shit, damn, bastard tits, fucking shit," Adashi started muttering as he picked up his belongings and booked it towards the dorms.


	2. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to meet Adashi's roommate and some other "interesting" characters. Don't worry about the alcohol, all the characters that drink are of legal age (here in America it's 21 for stupid reasons)

Adashi slammed into the door to his dorm room.

"Who the hell are you," a voice came. Adashi looked up to see a large blue-haired man. He was practically naked, except for the towel wrapped at his waste, and covered in water as he stepped out of the bathroom. Adashi was trying to maintain eye contact but kept getting distracted by the man's muscular chest.

"Hello," the man waved, "I asked you a question."

"Oh yeah," Adashi snapped back into reality, "I'm Adashi and this happens to be my dorm room."

"Oh," the man said, "then why is one of the rooms already decorated."

Adashi thought of what to say, "my step-father works here, so he's let me and my brother have the exact same room every year so far."

"Oh well the name's Ike," the man stated, shrugging off the detail Adashi told him, "and I wrote my number on your white board in case of emergency." Ike gave a small smile as he walked into his room. Adashi ran to his room and drop his stuff as he pulled out his phone, jumping onto his bed.  
\---------------------------------  
Adashi -> The Crew

Adashi: guys hELP

Sully: what the hell is it

Adashi: my new roommate is hot as fuuuuck

Stahl: #betterlovestorythantwilight

Ricken: and they were roommates

Chrom: oh my god they were roommates

Miriel: Sorry to burst everyone's bubble but the likely scenario is that he's straight

Adashi: ancjdkzkencjdjdjfneI knoooooooow

Sully: -_- at least let the boy dream Miriel

Lucina: oh btw @Adashi Chrom, Robin, Corrin, and I are on our way to your dorm room

Adashi: omg at least let me shower first

Adashi: you know what? My roommate will open the door and you guys can wait in my room  
\---------------------------------  
"Hey Ike," Adashi shouted. After several minutes of silence, there was a knock on Adashi's door. Adashi opened the door to see Ike standing at his doorway. Ike was only wearing a pair of tight blueberry blue briefs. Adashi tried to get his jaw off the floor as Ike stared in confusion.

"Oh... Uuuummmm...," Adashi's mind blanked as his cheeks began to turn bright red, "I was just going to tell you some friends are coming over so can you open the door for them. Im just going to take a quick shower."

"Oh well okay then," Ike said. Adashi grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom. Right after that, the doorbell rang and Ike casually walked towards the door.  
\---------------------------------  
"Don't you think we should have given him more of a heads up," Corrin asked.

"He'll probably be mad at first," Robin stated, "but he'll come around sooner or later." Robin took a swig of his soda as the group continued towards Adashi's room. Chrom rang the doorbell and after a few minutes looked over at Lucina.

"He sure is taking his sweet time," Chrom said jokingly.

"He's probably in the shower," Lucina stated. Just then the door started to open, and the group was face to face with Ike, who now had on a pair of sweat pants and no shirt. Robin spit out his drink at the sight and started coughing. Corrin rushed to his side to help as Ike stared, confused at what happened.

"So anyway," he continued, "Adashi is in the shower right now and he said you guys can wait in his room until he gets out of the shower."

"Oh okay," Chrom responded, not trying to hide his staring. Chrom led his boyfriend, Lucina, and Corrin into Adashi's dorm.

"God I'm gonna kill that bastard," Lucina said as she stomped around Adashi's room.

"Well at least we got to see what Adashi was fussing about," Robin stated flatly, "and he's was right, that Ike guy is built like a fucking titanium truck!" Everyone stopped talking as they heard the door open. Adashi walked into his room and immediatly felt four pairs of eyes on him. He looked at his friends with a confused look on his face.

"Um where's your shirt," Lucina asked.

"Uh this is my dorm room," Adashi answered, "I mean it could be worse, I could've not put on pants instead."

"Well get a shirt on because we're going to our favorite place in town," Chrom said.

"Fiiiine," Adashi groaned, "I just need to find my club shirt."

"Thot shirt," Lucina coughed.

"Bitch," Adashi shrieked, "rude."  
\---------------------------------  
"Okay bitches get your asses and IDs out of the fucking car," Chrom said from the drivers seat. The group stumbled out of Lucina's car and headed towards the entrance.

After 5 minutes of walking, the group was greeted by a bright neon sign and a long line of people waiting to get in. The five of them walked towards the entrance, past the line of energetic customers, and towards the man guarding the entrance. After eyeing all five of them, the bouncer moved aside to let them in, despite the line of people complaining about them cutting the line.

"IS IT ALWAYS THIS LOUD," Corrin shouted over the loud music.

"YEAH BUT YOU GET USED TO IT," Lucina shouted. Lucina grabbed Corrin's arm and started dragging her towards the dance floor. Chrom, Robin, and Adashi all headed towards the bar where they were met with a familiar face.

"Hey Takashi," Adashi waved, walking over towards the bar, "working shirtless again I see." He gestured towards Takashi's ripped upper body, but aside from that the man had a prosthetic right arm, a scar across his nose and countless more across his body. Takashi also had seemingky perfect eyeliner and snow white hair.

"Wearing your thot shirt again I see," Adam shot back as he wrapped his arms around Takashi, "please leave my husband alone, we already have had a lot to deal with."

"First off I could have worn my crop top," Adashi stated, everyone leaned away in digust, "second what kinda shit has been happening?"

"Well there has been three guys grinding on the girls, all of which are lesbians, a sorority came in and half the girls flirted with Takashi, and when I told them that we were married and not interested they started asking us to be their GBF," Adam vented, and noticed a loud shout coming from the dance floor, "oh wait, make that four guys grinding on girls. Wait nevermind its one of the same three." The others turned to look at the dance floor and saw a guy, judging on his looks he was clearly a frat kid or a football player, grinding on Corrin, while Lucina was trying to push him away.

"Well shit," Chrom sighed, "guess we gotta clean up this mess. Robin go take care of that guy, me and Adashi will back you up." Robin nodded and got up from his seat. As he walked towards Lucina and Corrin, he eyed the lights above in case he needed a nice charge. Robin stepped in between the man and Corrin as soon as he reached the scene. The man's face became angry as he clenched his hands and embers began to form around his fists.

"So your a magica," Robin scoffed, "that explains why you're such a jerk." The man responded by engulfing his hands in flames and readied a punch. Robin retaliated by sending a bolt of lightning from one of the lights right onto the magica. After getting hit, he started falling forward and Robin caught him. Lucina ran to help Robin carry the large man, and during their struggle two more guys pushed through the crowed, obviously his friends. Before they could attack, however, Chrom tackled the one on the right and Adashi tackled the one on the right. Chron threw his taget over his shoulder, potato sack style, and Adashi grabbed the other magica by his legs and started dragging him. As the three magica were taken out of the building, Corrin turned to see Ike and another man staring at them and letting out a heavy sigh and walking towards the bar.  
\---------------------------------  
"God those three are dumbasses," Ike sighed, "but don't worry, cause today is your day." He patted his friend on the back and called towards Takashi.

"What can I do for you fine gentleman today," Takashi said with a smile, "you guys must be new here." Ike's friend turned beat red as he hid his face from the shirtless man.

"Oh sorry about him," Ike apologized, "he came out to me and some friends todah so we came to celebrate." His friend casually hit his arm for telling Takashi.

"Hold on Takashi," Adam said, surprising Ike, "blue hair, a raggedy headband, muscular body. Your name isn't Ike is it?"

Ike looked at Adam surprised, "yes, but how do you know my name?" Takashi also looked at Adam surprised before realizing why he was asking, to see if this man was a nice guy or not.

"We can discuss that later," Adam bluntly stated, "now I can tell that you aren't being fully honest with me. I could tell from the way you were staring at my husband." Takashi gave him a 'please he was just looking babe' look.

Ike let out a loud sigh, "The truth is that I am into dudes, but I'm not gay. I chose to identify as bi or pan cause I don't really have a type but I do prefer men. The reason I'm here though is because I broke up with my boyfriend a few days ago." Ike stared down at the table with a dark look in his eyes, his friend giving him a friendly pat on the back to let him know it's okay.

"Okay, look, I think we got off on the wrong foot," Takashi broke the silence, "we already know your name so I'm going to tell you ours. This is my husband Adam and you can call me Shiro."

Adam slapped his hand on the table, "so now are you going to order a drink or not."  
\---------------------------------  
"Well that was interesting," Lucina said.

"Yeah, but I'm not surprised they were magica," Chrom stated, "cocky little bastards."

"Well me and Lucina better be heading back to our dorms," Corrin said from the passenger's seat, "we'll drop you off in front of your dorm for you guys."  
\---------------------------------  
As Adashi made his way down the winding hallways, he saw Ike standing in front of their door.

"Hey wait for me," Adashi shouted as he ran towards his roommate. Ike didn't respond, but just gave him a look full of shame.

"What do you want," Ike said coldly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the master of cliffhangers deal with it!
> 
> （＾＿－）≡★


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything in this chapter is just super gay honestly. That's about the entire fanfic though soooo *shrugs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI I found out that 1) alcohol isn't allowed on some college campuses and 2) you can use a Soda Stream with alcohol instead of water to make alcoholic soda.

"What do you want," Ike asked coldly.

"Me and all my friends were going to go watch Ellen in the common room on next week," Adashi asked embarrassed, "I was just wondering if you wanted to join us?"

Ike gave a loud sigh, "sure, but can I invite my sister? She hasn't really met anyone new here."

"Fine but help me carry some drinks," Adashi agreed.  
\---------------------------------  
(The next week)

"Where the hell of you been," Sully stated bluntly.

"I was trying to choose which mixes I was going ta bring," Stahl said, exhausted from running across campus.

"Do I need to increase the difficulty of your workout regime," Fredrick said in is monotone voice, "It appears you are getting soft." Stahl mimicked getting stabbed and Lissa smacked Fredrick's arm.

"Fredrick what have we been talking about," Lissa said to her boyfriend.

"Hey guys," Adashi announced, surprising everyone and making Stahl jump. Quickly following, Ike ran into the common room with a girl half his height chasing behind him.

"IKE GET BACK HERE YOU ASS," she screamed down the hall. Suddenly the girl tripped and fell flat on her face. Ike preformed a complete 180 and ran towards the girl.

"Oh shit! Are you okay sis," Ike questioned, voice full of worry, "you hit your face pretty hard there."

"I'm fine," the girl said, "but next time watch your mouth!"

"Hey Ike," Chrom waved, "who is that with you?"

Ike cleared his throat, "everyone let me introduce you to my sister, Mist."

"Well aren't you a little cutie pie," Maribelle said as she clapped her hands together.

"Adashi you do know I was bringing mixes right," Stahl asked as he motioned to the two liters of Coke Adashi was carrying.

"Well last time I checked you didn't have any whiskey mixes," Adashi shot back, "so I made some."

"He's got a point," Sully added, "all you have are vodka and gin."

"You, Camila and Takumi drank all my whiskey mixes," Stahl stated passive aggressively.  
\---------------------------------  
"God Ellen is such a fuckin' mood," Chrom said as he took another gulp of his drink. After three hour there's half a whiskey mix, two whole gin mixes, and one full vodka mix. Everyone was a little surprised about how much was still left, considering how little alcohol was brought by Stahl and Adashi.

"Hey Chrom," Robin said, "I love you!" Shouting the I love you, Chrom and Robin both started laughing hysterically.

"So how have you been doing Mist," Ricken asked, "being in a new school and all?'

Mist sat up from the chair she sat in and sighed, "It's been good I guess, I've just been having trouble adjusting to a new place I've never been to," she turned to look at Ike, "also Soren just texted me that he's heading over." Ike spat out his drink and started coughing.

"Who's Soren," Corrin asked.

"Ike's ex boyfriend," Mist blurted, Ike shot her an angry glare, while Adashi spit his drink everywhere.

"Your gay," Chrom blurted, Robin slapped his arm while everyone stared at Ike for an explanation.

"I much rather prefer the term bi," Ike said in a monotone voice, "although I do prefer..." He was cut off as a sudden weight fell onto his lap. When he looked to see what was on his lap, Ike was nose to nose with Adashi, and found himself lost in those greyish blue eyes. Adashi was blushing harder the longer he stayed in Ike's lap, inches away from a kiss. Ike's face grew as red as a tomato and felt a hand on his chin. He was suddenly pulled into a kiss by a slightly tipsy Adashi, and felt a heat rise up in his body. Adashi was shocked when Ike grabbed the back of his head and pulled the two closer together. What was meant to be a simple kiss turned into something much more, and neither Ike nor Adashi wanted to end this moment. However, a cough broke the moment as the two pulled apart, blushing awkwardly and the two boys looked at the crowd around them.

"Well that's enough excitement for today," Ike said, "we should all start heading back to our dorms."

"You two can head on back, we're gonna stay a bit longer," Lucina shot Adashi a knowing look.

Ike shrugged and the two headed back to their room.  
\---------------------------------  
As soon as Adashi closed the door, he felt a large pair of arms wrap around his chest.

"Ike you're drunk," Adashi stated, trying to turn and face the bluenette, "you need to go to bed."

"Come with me," Ike whined, "I don't thik I can be alon rit now." His words slurred as he clung to Adashi like a lost puppy.

"Fine," Adashi sighed as he practucally dragges Ike to his room. Despite living together for a week, Adashi has never been inside Ike's room, and was amazed by how little the man had decorated. Aside from a few posters and photos there was no decorations, Ike even used the boring bed spread that the school gives out. Adashi looked back to give him a sarcastic comment, but the bluenette was too busy snoring on Adashi's shoulder. Adashi set Ike in his bed and was turning to leave when a hand grabbed his forearm and pulked him onto the bed.

"You're not going anywhere," Ike mumbled as he began cuddling Adashi, "I don't want anyone else to leave me." Ike started crying as Adashi tried to reassure him. After a few minutes the two were fast asleep in Ike's bed.  
\---------------------------------  
"Um," a voice stuttered, "I have a question." The group turned to see a person with long green hair, bright red eyes, and wearing baggy green clothes.

"What is it," Lissa asked.

"Um, I'm looking for a man named Ike," the boy stated, "he's tall, musclular, has blue hair, a tattered green bandana." The entire group looked at each other in awkward silence before anyone spoke up.

"You just missed him, Ike and Adashi headed back to their dorm," Maribelle stated, "of course they were both at least a little drunk, but I don't think anything will happen."

"Are we not going to tell them what happened," Miriel said, "it would seem quite rude not to."

"What happened," the person asked.

"First of all who the hell are you," Sully quietly shouted.

"Oh right," the person stated, "my name is Soren, and Ike is my ex boyfriend." Immediatly everyone had a spit take at the sudden and new information.

Robin cleared his throat enough to be able to talk, "they started making out and then left, but Adashi isn't into the whole sex thing." Soren's face suddenly had a look of panic and fear as he frantically pulled his phone out and started walking away.

"What was thst about," Chrom asked, still coughing.  
\---------------------------------  
Ike was woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of his phone buzzing. Grabbing the object, Ike was met with a blinding white screen as he opened his messages.  
\---------------------------------  
Soren: Ike are you there?

Soren: Please answer

Soren: Ike???

Ike: yeah...

Soren: Did you hookup with your roommate?

Ike: why do you care?

Soren: Because I don't want things to end

Ike: Soren we both agreed to break up. This kind of stuff happens after a break up, but give it time and we'll both move on.

Soren: it seems like you already have

Ike: what?

Soren: I heard you and your roommate made out and left to go back to your room.

Ike: Soren we were drunk, I dont know what kind of context they gave you, but that was all

Soren: fine, I believe you. I just hope we can still be friends.

Ike: of course  
\---------------------------------  
Suddenly, liquid fell onto Ike's phone as he wipped away the tears in his eyes, a small cry escaping his lips.

"Ike whats... Wait are you crying," Adashi said, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Adashi immediatly leaned forward to comfort the bigger man, and Ike accepted the gesture.

"Shh. Whatever happened, you're okay," Adashi reassured, "I've got you and I'm not going anywhere." Ike pulled himself out of Adashi's hug and their eyes met, and the two boys closed the space between them with a kiss. The sadness in Ike was quickly replaced by a warm feeling, one he thought he wouldn't feel again after his breakup.

"Adashi," Ike broke this kiss, "will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes," the other quickly responded. The two of them layed back on the bed and fell asleep in each others arms.


	4. Kill or be Killed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter sooooo I'm not gonna bother.

Adashi awoke in a daze and found himself in an unfamiliar environment. Letting out an audible groan, Adashi rose from the bed and saw a figure at the dresser.

"Morning," Ike said as he pulled out a faded red t shirt to go with the faded jeans he had on, "hey, do you remember anything from last night?"

"Kinda," Adashi said, rubbing his temple, "I remember agreeing to going on a date with you, but now that I think about, we don't know each other very well. Oh, and I kinda remembered you crying a bit."

"Yeah I'm sorry you had to see me like that, usually I don't cry in front of people I don't know," Ike apologized, and Adashi trying to tell him its okay, before turning to face the man in his bed, his wet hair shining dark and beautiful in the light, "I have an idea! Lets go to breakfast together." Adashi readily agreed to the idea and shot out of bed to go get dressed.  
Runnung towards his dresser, Adashi pulled out a pair of jeans, an anime print t shirt, a grey beanie, and his favorite jacket. The two boys exited their respective rooms and walked out of their dorm together.

After a few minutes, Ike and Adashi reached the cafè on campus. As they opened the door, they were met with a familiar chime of a bell.

"Hello Adashi," came a familiar voice, "haven't seen you for a while."

"Oh hey Camilla," Adashi replied hesitantly, "I've just been really busy."

"Or is it thats you've been going to another cafè," Camilla leaned over the counter, Adashi instinctively grabbed Ike's forearm, and Camilla finally noticed the man, "oh and who is this. Do I need to give him the shovel talk, Adashi? Or does he already know what happens if he upsets any of my family?"

"He already knows Camilla," Adashi started sweating, "Honestly you can be really over the top." The duo quickly ordered and walked to an empty table.

"Who the hell was that," Ike asked, nervous sweat still on his face.

"Oh that was just Camilla," Adashi rubbed the back of his head, "she can be a bit overprotective of her 'family'." Adashi put air quotes around the word, family, confusing Ike.

"Why did she call you family then," Ike asked, "since you two aren't related by blood."

"It's kinda complicated," Adashi hesitated, "basically her adoptive sister, Corrin, is dating Lucina so she considers Lucina family, and by that extent Chrom. Chrom is dating Robin, so now Robin and I are part of the family."

Ike rubbed his head, "That is a whole lot of information to take in."

"Now it's my turn for a question," Adashi placed his hand on Ike's, "are you a Magica, Spellblade, or Mage?"

"I'm a spellblade," Ike answered, "so what about you."

"He's a weak ass mage," a voice said from behind Adashi. Adashi and Ike looked at the man with confusion.

"No one asked you Cole," Adashi told the black haired man, "go take your ego somewhere it will fit."

"Your just salty about being weaker than everyone," Cole remarked, "why do you think he never uses his magic? He probably doesn't even have any powers, but only got in from being adopted by the headmaster." Suddenly a hand slammed onto Cole's table and his amber eyes met spheres of lavender.

"If you want something to drink order now, or leave," Camilla said, "or maybe I can just kick you out?"

"I'll take something as hot as you," Cole said with a wink before turning back to Adashi and Ike, "So where was I?"

"You were just now shutting up," Ike spit out, "and leaving us alone."

"Who the fuck are you," Cole glared at the man, "his boyfriend or some shit!"

"As a matter of fact yes," Ike proundly stated, making Adadhi blush, "but what is it to you?" Before Cole could respond, the sound of a cough caught his attention. Right before he got a single word out, a burning sensation ran across his penis.

"AAAAAAUUUUGGG," Cole screamed and clutched his penis, "YOU FUCKING BITCH! WHY THE HELL DID YOU POUR COFFEE ON MY DICK!"

"Well it's what you ordered sweetie," Camilla said in her normal, seductive tone, "you ordered something as hot as me, so obviously you wanted to do nasty things to me. So I gave you something nasty." Camilla's eyes were filled with a crazed lust before a hand pulled her back.

"Camilla why did you pour coffee on his dick," Takumi was clearly annoyed.

"He ordered 'something as hot as me'," Camilla informed, Takumi made a visible 'Oh' sound before backing off.

Takumi turned to Cole, "well it's your fault for ordering what you did." Ike and Adashi were laughing hysterically, but shut up when the caught Takumi glaring at them.

"You think this is fucking funny," Cole stood up and stomped towards Adashi, who was still giggling, "Meet me at the fields in 15 minutes." Cole stomped out of the cafè and silence fell on to everyone in the room.

"Hey are you gonna be free in 15 minutes," Adashi said to Ike.

"Nah I'm free all day," Ike responded, "but that guy did make me wonder, what exactly are you? Are you a Magica or Spellblade?"

"Neither," Adashi answered, "I'm a mage." Ike stared in amazement.

"I never would have guessed," Ike stated, "the only other mages I know are my sister and," he paused, "Soren." Ike looked down at his coffee with a sad, dark look in his eyes. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around his, and Ike looked to see a bright smile on Adashi's face. Out of nowhere, a hand slammed on their table and Camilla gave Ike a death stare.

"I'm going to make this short and painless," Camilla said, "if you hurt my dear Adashi or any of my family your life will be over in a snap." Camilla snapped her fingers to emphasize the message. In the meantime, Adashi pulled out his phone.  
\---------------------------------  
Adashi -> Robin

Adashi: hey Rob

Robin: I told you not to call me that, but what do you want

Adashi: what's my record for defeating a Magica

Robin: 30 seconds, why?

Adashi: no reason :p

Robin: you better not be fighting again

Adashi: nah Cole is forcing me to

Robin: *facepalms*  
\---------------------------------  
"Hey Adashi," Ike said, knocking back Adashi's attention, "where do you want to go now?"

"Lets make our way to the fields," Adashi responded, "we only have like 10 minutes to get there." The two left their table and paid for their drinks before walking out the door.

Halfway there Ike turned to Adashi, "so if you're a mage, what element do you control?"

"Hold up now," Adashi told Ike, "you never even told me what class you were in."

"Oh right," Ike agreed, "I'm a spellblade and the element I control is Aether." Ike turned and saw that Adashi's eyes were wide with amazement.

"That's so cool, I've heard and read about people who could use Aether but I never thought I'd meet one," Adashi ranted, "so is it true that you can control light? Does your body light up if you make it? Are you able to use Aether without a weapon?"

"You talk a lot when your interested don't you," Ike said with a smile as he pulled Adashi into a hug, "before I answer any of those, however, you can tell me about what element you control."

"Oh right," Adashi said, trying to hide his blush, "why don't I just show you instead." Right on cue a snow white wolf appeared from behind a nearby tree. Its icy blue eyes staring right at Ike and Adashi, and Ike immediatly let go of Adashi.

"Who are you little guy," Ike said as he walked closer to the wolf, who barked and bared its teeth at the man. As Ike drew closer, the wolf grew more tame, sensing no ill intentions from the bluenette.

"Who's a good boy," Ike cheered, rubbing the wolf's head, "wait, you're made of snow?" Ike jumped back and slammed right into Adashi.

"Correction," Adashi stated, "his fur is made of snow but the rest of his body is entirely made of ice. This is my familiar Frostbite and I'm an ice mage." A huge gust of wind blew around Adashi, carrying snow and ice that glittered in the sunlight. Starring at the beautiful scene, Ike's jaw was on the floor in amazement.

"Heh, you're drooling a bit," Adashi laughed. Ike's face turned bright red as he tore his eyes away from Adashi and Frostbite.

"Also I want to apologize again," Ike sadly stated, "usually I don't cry in front of people I'm not familiar with." Suddenly Ike was swept into a hug as soon as tears began to fall from his face.

"Hey I already told you it's fine," Adashi looked up at Ike, "crying won't make me think of you as weak or any less of how amazing I already think you are. You don't have to bottle up your emotions in front of me." Just like that Ike began to mumble and sob into Adashi's shoulder.

"It still hurts," Ike mumbled, "even though we ended on mutual terms it still hurts even to think about him. I thought I wouldn't be able to feel the kind of love I felt for him, but then you showed up. Gods it's pathetic isn't it, I can't even get over a guy, how am I supposed to be as strong as everyone expects me to be." Those last words stung Adashi and he too began to cry into Ike's shirt.

"Don't you ever, EVER let me hear you say that again," Adashi shouted angrily as he pulled Ike to face him.  
\---------------------------------  
"What took you so long," Cole said in his usual, snarky tone, "you know what? Don't answer that, it'll give me more time to kick your ass." Just like that, Cole charged for Adashi. After about three steps, a sharp pain roared through Cole's left foot. When he looked down all Cole saw was a giant icecicle covered in blood that stabbed his foot from the ground. The icecicle retracted into the ground as Cole grabbed his foot in agony.

"Are you sure agony is the write word," Adashi asked towards the sky, "Because I can show him true agony." Adashi quickly created a scythe out of ice.

Adashi returned his attention to Cole, "Do you remember the first thing you told me when I got here? You told me that at this school its 'kill or be killed' to scare me. Now let's see how long you appeciate that logic from the opposite side." Adashi's eyes were obscured by hair and shadow except for a bright flash showing his eyes weren't his usual frost blue, but the color of a crimson fire. His hair wild and from it's color you could say it looks like jagged ice. Cole's face was filled to the brim with terror as his life flashed before his eyes. One of his underlings, a fire Mage, launched a giant fireball towards Adashi. Before the fireball could make contact, however, Adashi turned and slashed the fire in two with his scythe. As the split fireball crashed, the explosion let light shine on Adashi's face, showing his blood red eyes and crazed smile. Adashi charged towards the fire Mage with a look of bloodlust. Despite all the fire the Mage used, none of it slowed Adashi or melted his ice scythe. With a final step forward, Adashi launched himself at the Mage and made a wide slash. Crimson liquid followed the strike as everyone looked in horror at the scene.

"Oh don't worry, he won't die from that," Adashi comforted with a craze filled look, "now who's next, haha!" Adashi raised his right arm and multiple ice spikes formed and floated around his wrist. At the snap of his fingers, the spikes flew towards Cole at a dangerous speed. Cole readied himself for the pain, but none came and Cole opened his eyes to see Ike standing in front of him, his hands stuck out in front of him. Shattered ice was scattered around Ike's feet along with a small puddle of blood from a spike hitting his shoulder. For a split second, Adashi's eyes shined their usual color before returning to the crazed crimson coloration.  
"Why," Adashi and Cole asked at the same time, "Why would you jump in front of that attack!?"

"Because no one deserves to die," Ike said to Cole and looked towards Adashi, "and because this isn't like you to want to kill someone."

"Oh and how would you know that," the wicled smile returned to Adashi's face, "you barely know me."

"That's where you're wrong," Ike reached in his pockets and pulled out his phone, "Chrom and Lucina told me so much about you. They told me your favorite foods, color, drinks; They told me about how when you were fifteen you tried to die your hair and showed me pictures of how bad it looked. There is still so much I want to know but I know for a fact that you aren't some blood-thirsty monster." Small pieces of ice started to surround Adashi, the small pieces being frozen tears. A small vortex of snow and ice surrounded Adashi. After about ten minutes, the thick wall dissapaited Adashi began to fall to the ground. Ike rushed to catch Adashi so he didn't hit his head.

"Wha... What happened," Adashi rubbed his aching head. He looked around and saw Cole in a fetal position while one of his underlings were trying to treat the fire Mage Adashi injured. The final straw was seeing the ice spike stuck in Ike's shoulder as tears filled both Ike and Adashi's eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Adashi cried as he stood up and ran away from the fields. Ike reached out but Adashi was already to far to grab.

Ike turned towards the three boys, "go ahead and take him to the infirmary and I'll go after him." Cole nodded and rushed to help his friend.  
\---------------------------------  
Adashi bolted into his dorm room and slammed the door. Next, he ran towards his bedroom and locked the door. Tears streaming down his face, Adashi walked towards the farthest corner in the room and curled up into a ball.  
\---------------------------------  
After who knows how long a knock rang out in Adashi's room.

"Who is it," Adashi asked.

"It's Ike," came a response

"Look if you are telling me you don't want to ever see me, then don't," Adashi spat out, "and if what happened makes you not interested in me anymore then fine, maybe you can get back with Soren."

"Um about that," Ike said through the door, "Soren actually has a new boyfriend."

"Oh I'm sorry," Adashi sighed, "I just keep making mistakes don't I."

"You know," Ike stated, "you keep telling me to stop putting myself down and then you do the exact same thing."

"I'm sorry," Adashi apologized.

"Stop apologizing so much," Ike chuckled, "by the way, is your father really the headmaster?"

Adashi shook his head, "he's my stepdad and yes."

"You know what," Ike said, "Headmaster Validar always gave me a creepy vibe."

"He does that," Adashi stood up and moved to the door, "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I haven't lost control like that since last year." Suddenly the door swung outwards and Adashi was tumbling on the floor.

Ike stood above Adashi's face, "I already told you it's fine," he kneeled next to Adashi, "I can help make sure it doesn't happen again." Adashi started crying and wrapped his arms around Ike's neck. Pulling him down, Adashi and Ike collided and bashed their heads together.


	5. Galentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veeeery late Valentine's chapter showing a few characters who happen to be single at this time. *hint hint wink wink*

Sully ---> WHO RUN THE WORLD

Sully: so who here doesnt have a valentines

Miriel: me

Sumia: 

Elise: same here

Camilla: I wish

Mist: hopefully next year

Hinoka: sadly

Sakura: yep

Azura: I was hoping

Athena: Maybe next time

Sumia: well then why don't we spend Valentine's Day together

Hinoka: you mean like a Galentine's Day??

Sully: hell yeah let's do it

Elise: we could all go shopping together and buy each other something

Camilla: that's a wonderful idea

Miriel: okay but just make sure not to spend too much money

Mist: don't worry we won't


End file.
